For Richer or For Poorer
by BetterLateThanNever
Summary: Lady Isabella is bored of her restricted life and longs to break free. A new stable boy may give her the chance to do just that but as resntment changes to love, could there be more to the boy than origionally meets the eye. T but rating may change. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. This is my new story an the first one that I've attempted all on my own so have a look and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1

Lady Isabella Swan stared out of the window, once again bored to tears. She had discovered very early on that being a young lady of good breeding basically meant that she was in for a very dull existence.

Lady Isabella longed to run outside and play in the meadows and go out hunting but she hadn't been able to play in such a long time. Now, her only extra-curricular activities were needlepoint and having tea with all of her mother's friends. She was sure she would never meet a more self-righteous bunch of gossiping society wives, even if she lived to be 150.

Sometimes when her mother was distracted or otherwise engaged, Isabella would sneak down to the kitchens. She delighted in the snatched moments where Chef would teach her a new recipe and she could lose herself in it utterly, but it still wasn't enough for the strong willed Isabella who yearned for a taste of freedom.

Today she was yet again going to attempt to sneak out and go riding. All previous attempts had been thwarted by either her mother or the grumpy old groom, Tyler Crowley. Mr Crowley was an aging man with an unpleasant visage and an even worse temper. She had hoped at the beginning that she may be able to talk the old coot round to her way of thinking but unfortunately he had remained obstinate and she had never been able to slip past him.

This time though, she was sure that it was going to be different for this time she had a plan. She had recently allied herself with Jacob Black, the son of the groundskeeper Billy Black. He was a sweet boy, only a year or two younger than herself and it hadn't taken her much time to convince him to help her out in her bid for freedom.

Isabella checked one last time that her mother's carriage had not yet returned thankful for once that her mother ran her life so rigidly. If there was one thing you could say about Renee Swan it was that she was predictable. Her life ran like clockwork and Isabella doubted that she's changed her routine in twenty years or more. Content in the knowledge that her mother should be out for another two hours at least, Isabella set her plan into motion.

"Jacob," she called, casting her eyes around for the tanned youth.

"Over here Milady," came the gruff reply.

Isabella rolled her eyes her and Jacob were what she considered to be friends but no matter how many times she insisted upon it, he still refused to call her by her given name. She would usually have stopped to argue about it but she quickly realised that now wasn't the time. She did however make a mental note to bring it up later, if she wasn't locked away in her room for this that is.

"Jacob, you are to keep watch and if you see any hint that someone might be coming then you must make a noise to alert me please," she watched as Jacob nervously cast his eyes about the yard.

"I'm not sure if we should be doing this Milady," Jacob gulped nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Nonsense Jacob," she said with a dash of authority to her tone "Now come along we don't have all day" she gave him a soft smile at the end to try to sooth him and he did appear to relax, albeit infinitesimally.

"Now stay on alert," Isabella warned Jacob before hitching up he skirts and hoisting herself over the wall separating her form the stables. She heard Jacob sigh behind her but she couldn't be bothered to turn around and scold him. He may support her but like so many others in this society, he often found her unladylike behaviour quite shocking.

Isabella snuck forward keeping her head ducked as she skulked around the corner and the stables came into view. She was now so close to her destination and she could smell the heady agricultural scent and he could here soft whinnies and the clatter of hooves.

She ducked inside through the side door and seeing no trace of the stable master she sauntered forwards to greet one of the horses. She ran her hands down its long neck and moved to its side preparing to mount the beast. Just as she was about to do it a calloused hand gripped the back of her dress and she was yanked unceremoniously backwards.

"Well well, what have we here," Mr Crowley's mocking voice echoed through the stables. "It appears I've caught myself a little swan," he taunted compelling her towards the house as she kicked and struggled in his grip. "I dare say your mother will be very interested to find out how you spent your afternoon," Isabella kicked once more before regaining her dignity and attempting to smooth her dress. She saw Jacobs mass of black hair poking out from behind the wall and she spared him a contemptuous glance before chastising herself for laying all of the blame at his door. She was sure he would have warned her if he could.

Without another word the smelly, old groom tossed her into her room and slid the deadbolt into place. Her mother had had it affixed to her door for occasions just such as these. The man then left with a cackle which dissolved into a hacking, unhealthy-sounding cough.

Isabella was now very used to being locked in her room and resolved herself for an afternoon of boredom. Not half an hour later she heard her mother's carriage draw up and then heard the muted voices of her mother and Mr Crowley followed by more unpleasant coughs on Mr Crowley's part. She allowed herself a brief second or amusement at the thought of her mother's face screwed up in snobbish disgust as the disgusting old man vied for some praise.

The amusement quickly faded however as she recognised her mother's footsteps drawing closer to her door. Isabella wished for her father who always acted as a buffer between herself and her mother but she quickly squashed that impulse down. It was childish of her to want her father and Lady Isabella Swan was made of sterner stuff than this. However as she straightened her shoulders and turned to face the door and her fate she could not help thinking that things would be so much better when Charlie Swan had returned from his business trip to London.

The deadbolt on her door drew slowly back and the door creaked open. "Follow me please Isabella," her mother sugary sweet and sickly voice rang out. Isabella knew better than to argue at this point. In fact the only she might have of saving her proverbial bacon would be to keep absolutely silent.

Her mother led her to her room in icy silence. Once they'd reached their destination her mother calmly ordered "Place your hands on the dresser Isabella," Trembling, Isabella obeyed the order she flinched slightly as her mother's skeletal hand reached into her field of vision an picked up the wide flat backed hairbrush. Without warning her mother swiftly delivered two smarting blows to her hands and then two more. Isabella was still bent over the dressing table wincing at the blows which she knew were only a prelude to the real punishment. Her mother walked behind her and raised her arm to smack Isabella's backside but before she could complete the swing the door burst open.

"Milady," gasped the out of breath servant. "Mr Crowley has passed away" he said trying to regain his stoicism after his mad run.

"Oh that infernal old groom has finally croaked has he? I am going to have to waste so much time looking for a replacement," she mused. "Oh well, can't be helped I suppose," she sighed. There was no other emotion in her flat mud brown eyes, save exasperation.

"Make arrangements for the removal of the body, we don't want a corpse lying around," she said shortly to the boy who, taking this as a dismissal, left the room his relief showing through his profuse bows.

"Now where was I?" Isabella's mother asked rhetorically before picking up the brush and resuming Isabella's punishment.

* * *

**Now that's the firat chapter and I would love some feedback on whether you like this to give me some idea of whether I should continue. Thanks for reading. X (And yes, I know I've made Renee evil but I had to in order for my story line to fit.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isabella groaned, still feeling the burn from last night's punishment. She got out of bed slowly trying to protect her abused body from any unnecessary contact. She groaned again when she reached the small, ornate mirror on her dresser. The residual pain had caused her to lose sleep un there were dark bags under her eyes, also she had been forced to sleep on her front so there were red lines indenting her face where the covers had been pressed against it. All in all she looked like hell.

Just one month until Father comes home, she thought comfortingly to herself as she did her best to dress without brushing against the deep purple bruises forming on her backside. She was sure that her father would set things right but he had been away too much recently and her mother was delighting in ruling the house just exactly as she saw fit.

Isabella crossed to the window wondering if she might catch a glimpse of Jacob but instead she saw several unfamiliar people striding about the yard. She supposed that they must be candidates for the new stable master and having very little interest in this matter she started to turn away. She stopped abruptly when she spotted a flash of bronze out of the corner of her eye. She turned back to the window trying to pick out the head of hair that she'd momentarily seen but it had obviously slipped away among the crowd.

She had no more time to ponder the strange shade of hair as she heard her mother's shrill voice summoning her downstairs. She moved as fast as she could without pain and quickly came to stand before her mother.

"You took your time Isabella," her mother sneered "And what is that thing you're wearing? It's hideous. Can't be helped I suppose." Isabella refrained from telling her mother that the dress was in fact one of her mother's garments. With the mood Renee was in at the moment, Isabella suspected it would do her more harm than good to point out that her mother had had to pass the dresses down because it was sure to remind Renee of her recent weight gain. She was staring to look distinctly round.

"Your tutor is here Isabella, remember to treat him with respect. Remember what a privilege it is to have a tutor," she stopped and spared Isabella a disdainful look. "If I had it my way you wouldn't have one but your father does insist upon you getting an "education"," The sarcasm could be heard dripping of Renee's tongue. She had made it clear to education that she would never be good for anything. She probably wouldn't even make an adequate wife.

"I shall be interviewing candidates for the post of stable master today, so do not bother me, Isabella," With that Renee promptly turned around and left the room. Isabella let out a quiet, relieved sigh and entered the library where her tutor, Mr. Banner was waiting for her.

"Ah, Isabella! Welcome child," Said the kindly old scholar. He had never had the fortune of having children himself and he viewed Isabella as his own. He hated to see how she suffered at her mother's hand but she was strong and proud so he hid his concern for her and focussed on their lessons. "Today we shall be discussing the Flora of the British Isles, Isabella. Please can you tell me the common and Latin names for this type of plant," he said pointing to an immaculate drawing in a book.

Isabella traced the picture reverently before answering. She had a deep passion for books and learning. She read all that she could lay her hands on and she absorbed information like a sponge. The lesson continued in this vein for a while until the shadow had moved nearly the whole way around the library and had lengthened out like stretching cats in the dim orange glow of the setting sun.

Isabella was jolted out of her blissful knowledge seeking by the loud peel of the dinner bell. She set down her books, dutifully thanked Mr. Banner and resigned herself to a long, icy dinner with just her mother and her.

As she made her way to the dining room she heard her mother's sickly sweet voice, the one that was only for guests. Bella braced herself for the guests knowing that she would have to be on her best behaviour and smile at one of her mother's gossiping friends.

She got a pleasant surprise however when she went into the room, it was the only two people in the world that she was pleased to see (except for her father of course).

"Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle," she cried throwing herself at her father's oldest friends.

Her mother frowned at her lack of decorum and the familiarity with which Isabella named them. "Isabella, would you like to get _Lord and Lady _Cullen a drink?" Renee stressed their titles trying to remind Isabella of their proper titles. Renee was all about propriety and social status and that would never change.

Isabella went to order some tea as her mother led their guests to the parlour. It didn't matter how many times Carlisle and Esme had been here and how familiar she was with them, she was still going to follow strict etiquette when it came to the two richest people she knew.

As her mother drew them into polite small talk Isabella relaxed into her chair and re-familiarised herself with her aunt and uncle. They were not actually blood relations but Carlisle had been friends with her father since they attended Oxford University together and he had insisted long ago the she drop the formalities and call him Uncle.

Carlisle was a very successful, wealthy doctor. He had inherited a great fortune from his father and with good business sense and his amazing skill as a surgeon, he had built that fortune up to a sum that few could ever hope to achieve.

Despite his advancements in life he still maintained a very youthful air about himself. He looked young for his age and he was exceedingly handsome with his fine features, his golden hair and his striking green eyes.

Esme was beautiful also, her hair was a beautiful dark red which was almost brown but flashed bronze in the sunlight. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown Isabella had ever seen and she hated the obvious contrast with her own dull brown orbs.

Isabella wondered how long they were staying; she hoped it was for a very long time since her mother was almost always nicer to be around with company. As if reading her mind her mother vocalised the inquiry however her mother made it sound as though the thought of them staying was rather less exciting than Isabella found it.

Her Aunt responded that for today they were only passing through but she assured Isabella that they would be coming back to stay once her father had returned from her business trip. They would even be bringing along Alice and Emmett their two children. Isabella was delighted at this news, Emmett was the closest thing she had to a brother and Alice was her best friend and confidant. Emmett was a bear, huge and muscular at 19 years old and Alice was their own sweet little pixie and she was 16, just a year younger than Isabella herself.

Isabella was enjoying talking to her Aunt and uncle until her mother started a topic of conversation that made her blood run cold.

"I've been thinking that Isabella really should start thinking about getting married," her mother exclaimed. "There are plenty of rich bachelors out there for the picking and I have resolved that I shall find her a suitable match that befits her station by the time she becomes 18," Isabella blanched at the thought of having to marry some horrible, little man that her mother picked out. She fully intended to marry for love or not at all.

"Esme dear," cooed her mother with a scheming undertone. "Have you begun to find matches for your children, Emmett is nearly 20 after all," she asked and Isabella thought she could detect hope in her mother's overly sweetened tones.

"Thankfully, it has not been necessary for me to find matches. My children have fallen quite in love," declared Esme with a fond smile.

"Love!" exclaimed Renee, hardly bothering to conceal her dismay.

"Yes! Dou you remember the Hale twins?" asked Esme. Bella could recall the sticking, blonde twins from her youth. They would have been 18 now and Jasper and Rosalie had always been very kind to her as a child. Her mother nodded shortly in confirmation.

"Well they came to visit us this summer and both Emmett and Alice have become quite besotted with Master Jasper and Miss Rosalie. Emmett proposed to Rosalie not two weeks ago and Jasper has already come to Carlisle asking permission for Alice's hand. It's all quite romantic," Esme sighed happily at the thought of her children marrying the ones they love.

Renee was disgusted at these romantic notions and moved to help Esme snap her head out of the clouds. Poor woman, marrying for love indeed!

"But Esme darling, Emmett would be marrying well below his station, Miss Hale does not even have a title," she reminded her friend gently, inwardly rolling her eyes at the woman's naivety.

Esme's eyes flashed angrily before composing herself and saying "We will always let our children have the choice _Mrs _Swan. The heart wants what it wants after all," Esme deliberately laid a slight strain on the word Mrs, reminding Renee ever so subtly that she herself had not title except through marriage. Her family were in fact quite poor and came from a long line of fishmongers.

Renee noticed the delicate rebuke and she lashed out at Esme. "Such a shame your other son isn't alive still. Maybe he could've found a more suitable match," The room was deathly silent after this statement.

Isabella recalled the story of Esme and Carlisle second born who would have been 18 by now. She couldn't remember his name but she did recall that he had disappeared at the age of four and had never been found either dead or alive. She cringed; this was a low blow even for her bitch of a mother.

"I think we'd best be leaving now," Carlisle interjected quickly leading his pale, frozen wife out of the house. He helped a shaking Esme into the carriage before turning back to them. "Good day Madam," he said stormily to Renee whose face was cold and lacking in remorse. He turned to Isabella and his eyes softened briefly as he bid her farewell and wished her luck.

As soon as they were out of sight her mother sniffed disdainfully and turned on her heel to re- enter the house. Isabella closed her eyes and let the cool air blow over her as she raged internally. Her mother may have just driven away the only kind people she knew and her father was still far away in London. She was left alone once again with only her cold-hearted mother for companionship and she was pretty sure that her mother would soon attempt to marry her off. She shuddered and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Milady, are you alright?" a voice asked close by.

"No Jacob, nothing's alright," she managed before dissolving into full blown sobs. He patted her shoulder awkwardly in what was obviously meant to be a comforting move and Isabella continued to let her frustrations at her sorry life pour out.

In the turmoil, no one noticed a green eyed boy stroll past them casually and slip into the barn, watching them intensely form the shadows.

* * *

**A little bit of a cliffy there. Who is the mysterious green eyed boy? Hmm I wonder... **

**Review if you liked it, review if you want to see anything changed or if you have any queries. **

**I hope you are liking this story so far and I'll see you all next chapter. **

**Peace out. X**


End file.
